totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Potrójny dół
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 3 Victoria: 'Poprzednim razem w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie Nasi uczestnicy schłodzili się w pobliskich wodach. Troche się okaleczyli, troche pokłócili. Nasz Justinek pokłócił się z Pok3m0nem, a Dziwoląg Lyl pokaleczył umysł Niny. Jednak dzięki temu jego drużyna wygrała, a Pumy musiały kogoś się pozbyć. I tym kimś był - Masaki, który nieco... inaczej pachniał. Przynajmniej żyje. Oprócz tego mamy nowego Szefa który przygotowuję pyszne pianki. Co nowego w dzisiejszym odcinku? Zobaczcie w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! '' ''Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. '' '' W dużym domku Papug Widzimy Maie która odpręża się na fotelu. AJ, Caroline i Jake jedzą śniadanie. Lyl gra na konsoli, a Davisa nie widać. '' '''Maia: '''Ach! To się nazywa wypoczynek. Raz się na coś przydałeś dziwaku. '''Lyl: '''Tak! Wygram ten program! A teraz idę grać: ''Lyl poszedł do swojego pokoju, a tam wyskakuje Davis i mówi: '' '''Davis: '''Nareszcie, moje włosy potrzebowały dobrego szamponu. Nie zniósł bym gdybym musiał się myć w stawie. '''Maia: '''Ty siedź cicho! Spowodowałeś katastrofę i mogliśmy przegrać. '''Davis: '''Przepraszam, ale ten paskudny Paszczur, knuje razem z moimi śmiertelnymi wrogami! '''Maia: '''Ogarnij się! ''Wstaje, podchodzi do Davisa i daje mu z liścia. '' '' W pokoju zwierzeń: Davis 'Davis: '''Uhm... ostra z niej laska, ale ja właśnie takie lubię. W domku Pum ''Kayla, Nina i Emily już wstali i wyszli przed domek. Podobnie jak i Roberto. '' '''Emily: '''Wczoraj spędziłam tyle czasu bez mojej Śnieżynki, mam nadzieje że dziś tak nie będzie. '''Kayla: '''Jak to, on się teleportował? Albo ci się przewidziało, albo ma on brata bliźniaka który pojawił się z nikąd. '''Nina: '''On jest dziwny, no ale dobra nie przejmujmy się tym, dziś na pewno wygramy. '''Roberto: '''Ciekawe gdzie jest Matt, zawsze znika tak rano. Przed domkiem Papug ''Matt przychodzi pod domek. AJ gdy go widzi wychodzi do niego. '' '''Matt: '''Słuchaj! Wiem że praktycznie w ogóle się nie znamy... '''AJ: '''Miły jesteś '''AJ: '''Jesteśmy w innych drużynach, więc będziemy musieli się spotykać potajemnie. '''Matt: '''Ale jak to spotykać? '''AJ: '''Bo mi... ''Przerywa mówić, bo słyszą Magnetofon '' '''Dakota: '''UWAGA UWAGA! Wszyscy uczestnicy muszą zjawić się na polanie, obok rzeki. ''Wszyscy wychodzą z swoich domków, a AJ i Matt przerywają rozmowę. Uczestnicy bięgną w kierunku polany. '' '' Na polanie Gdy wszyscy się już zjawili, przychodzi Dakota. '' '''Dakota: '''Witajcie Kochani! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie bardzo niebezpieczne, a co z tym idzie - fantastyczne. Zobaczymy jak dobrze radzicie sobie w parach lub sami. '''Roberto: '''Tak! Czyżby rozdzielnie zespołów? '''Dakota: '''Tak szybko? Nie! Dzisiejsze zadanie, to Triathlon... Trhiatlon... Tratlon... Nie ważne jak się to nazywa. Najprościej wyścig, podzielony na 3 części. Najpierw przemierzycie rzekę. Gdy zobaczycie stacje, to będzie znak by przejść teraz do sprintu, przez drogę. Droga prowadzi do góry, na która nie będzie można się wspiąć. Będziecie musieli polecieć... TAK... polecieć. '''Kayla: '''Jak niby mamy lecieć, my nie mamy skrzydeł. '''Emily: '''A skąd to wiesz? '''Kayla: '''A ty latasz? '''Emily: '''Nie wiem, ale mogę sprawdzić. ''Skacze w nadziei że poleci, jednak upada na ziemie. '' '''Victoria: '''Wylosujecie różne zwierzęta, którymi będziecie przemierzać rzekę, drogę, oraz polecicie na szczyt góry. A do tego przyda się to urządzenie: ''Przychodzi Szef i odsłania wielką kulę do losowania. '' '''Victoria: '''Każda ta kula ma inny numer, oraz zwierzę. Wylosujecie numery, w mniejsze kuli. Numer który dostaniecie będzie oznaczał zwierze które dostaniecie. Dobra, skoro Papugi wygrały to losują pierwsze. '''Maia: '''Dobra, ja pierwsza wylosuje '''Caroline: '''Czemu ty? To ja tu mam lepsze zdolności kapitańskie '''Maia: '''Ale to ja jestem liderem, ty będziesz 2 '''Caroline: '''Pfff... ''Maia podchodzi do maszyny losujące i wybiera pierwsze lepszą kulkę. Kula ma numer 27 '' '''Victoria: '''Numer 27 to... Rekin! ''Pojawia się rekin! '' '''Maia: '''CO? Rekin? Czy ty chcesz mnie wysłać w zaświaty? '''Victoria: '''Nie martw się! On nie gryzie. '''Maia: '''Uff... '''Victoria: '''Najwyżej połyka w całości. W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia '''Maia: '''Oszalała? Mam ryzykować życie bo wylosowałam jakieś durne zwierze, które tylko mi przeszkodzi w płynięciu? Ohh!!! Przy rzece ''Roberto losuję numer. Pada na 14 '' '''Victoria: '''Czternaście to... Nadymka! ''Pojawia się nadymka. '' '''Roberto: '''Co? Ryba balon? Tak, bardzo mi pomoże, wolałbym sam przepłynąć. ''Podobnie losuję reszta. AJ dostaje numer 3, Kayla 15, Nina 24, Jake 6, Emily 8, a Lyl 2 Caroline, Matt, Sandy oraz Davis nie dostają numerów i muszą z kimś płynąć. '' '''Victoria: '''AJ dostaje... Węgorza! ''Pojawia się węgorz! '' '''AJ: 'Że co? Węgorz? Em... on mnie nie porazi? 'Victoria: '''Możliwe. Kayla dostaje Płaszczkę! Nina dostaje Delfina, Jake krokodyla, Emily latającą rybę, a Lyl papugorybę! ''Pojawiają się te wszystkie zwierzęta. '' '''Lyl: '''Papugoryba? A co to ma niby być? '''Emily: '''Latająca rybka! Super! '''Maia: '''Wszyscy mają normalne zwierzęta, tylko ja muszę mieć Rekina? '''Victoria: '''Tak! Reszta musi się dogadać z innymi, a teraz już startuje wyścig w... START! ''Wszyscy ze swoimi zwierzętami podbiegli do rzeki. Caroline podchodzi do Mai. '' '''Caroline: '''Mogę płynąć z tobą? '''Maia: '''Możesz płynąć bez mnie, ja nie wsiądę w życiu na to. ''Caroline podchodzi do rekina i zaczyna go masować, po czym na niego wskakuje. '' '''Caroline: '''No chodź, nie zje cie... chyba. Ale raczej nie chcesz odpaść? '''Maia: '''Nie... no dobra, ale jak coś to prawnicy się z nią policzą. ''Maia wskakuje na rekina. Zwierze jest troche złe że zrobiła to tak gwałtownie. Nina zabiera Sandy ze sobą, a Matt szuka pomocy u Roberto. '' '''Matt: '''Proszę! '''Roberto: '''Ona i tak jest za mała, dla nas. Muszę płynąć. ''Matt'owi zostaje płynięcie z Kaylą. Davis płynie z Jake'em. '' '' Rzeka Każdy stara się płynąć, na zwierzętach jednak niektórzy tak jak AJ, czy Lyl po prostu nie mogą. Nadymka odmawia posłuszeństwa Roberto. '' '''Roberto: '''No rusz sie, ty głupia gruba rybo! ''Ryba zrzuca go z siebie i płynie sama. '' '''Roberto: '''Jak chcesz! Dam sobie sam radę! ''Maia i Caroline płyną na rekina. Maia cały czas się denerwuję, jednak Caroline wygląda na spokojną. '' '''Maia: '''Aaa! To coś zaraz nas zabiję! '''Caroline: '''Tym się nie da sterować, zwierze płynie z nurtem rzeki. '''Maia: '''Po co Victoria daje nam zwierzęta skoro sami możemy płynąć? '''Caroline: '''To jest Victoria, ona całkowicie się nie zna! '''Maia: '''Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgadzam ''Rekin zrzuca Maie z siebie i płynie dalej. '' '''Maia: '''Wracaj! Ugh... sama sobie dam radę. Na brzegu ''Dopływają już pierwsze osoby. Pierwsza przypływa Nina, oraz Sandy na delfinie. '' '''Victoria: '''Gratulacje! Jesteście jak na razie pierwsze, ale możecie przez tą część być ostatnie. Dobra, możecie wylosować jedno lub osobne zwierzęta dla siebie. '''Sandy: '''Dla mnie wszystko jedno! '''Nina: '''Dobra ja wylosuje za nas. ''Podchodzi do maszyny losujące i wylosowuje 17 '' '''Victoria: '''Siedemnaście to... Niedźwiedź! ''Pojawia się niedźwiedź! '' '''Nina i Sandy: '''Niedźwiedź? '''Nina: '''Skąd niby niedźwiedź w dżungli? '''Victoria: '''Przyleciały także zwierzęta z innych krajów, więc się nie dziwcie. W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Czemu akurat niedźwiedź? Ten zwierz mnie poszarpie na sprzęty! Z drugiej strony można było się tego spodziewać, przecież ona jest taka jak Chris. Chodź wierzyła że jest chociaż trochę łagodniejsza. Na dróżce ''Nina stara się ujeździć niedźwiedzia jednak ten ciągle śpi. '' '''Sandy: '''I co teraz zrobimy? '''Nina: '''Mam pewien pomysł. ''Tymczasem Kayla i Matt płyną jeszcze na płaszczce. Matt zauważa że ''AJ sobie nie radzi i postanawia jej pomóc. '''Matt: '''Ja... musze zejść... bo wiesz... '''Kayla: '''Spoko ''Matt skacze do wody i płynie w kierunku AJ '' '''AJ: '''Głupi węgorz! ''Węgorz razi ją prądem. Przypływa do niej Matt. '' '''Matt: '''Pomóc ci? '''AJ: '''Chętnie! ''Matt razem z AJ, płyną w stronę brzegu. '' '' W pokoju zwierzeń: AJ 'AJ: '''Zakochałam się! ''Tymczasem widzimy jak Victoria pauzuje telewizor na którym widzi całą to akcje. '' '''Victoria: '''Uuuu... Romanse! Coś takiego było nam potrzeba w show. No dobra, teraz czas na przerwę reklamową. Za chwilę wrócimy do: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! Na brzegu ponownie '''Victoria: '''Co raz więcej osób przebywa, do stacji. Niestety nie wiedzą, że teraz będzie jeszcze trudniej. ''Kayla podchodzi do kuli i losuje numer. Pada na 4 '' '''Victoria: '''Czwórka to... Tygrys! ''Pojawia się tygrys! '' '''Kayla: 'Że co? Chcesz mnie zabić? 'Victoria: '''Chciałabym ale nie mogę. Nie martw się, kaskaderzy również ujeżdżali tygrysa i im nic nie zrobił. '''Kayla: '''Uff... skoro tak mówisz, to może jednak... ''Powoli podchodzi do tygrysa i próbuje na niego skoczyć, jednak przestrasza się go i ucieka. '' '''Victoria: '''To znaczy, ten tygrys im nic nie zrobił... ale inne tak. '''Kayla: '''Nie podchodzę do niego. '''Victoria: '''Dobrze, pozwalam na to, ale możecie przez to stracić zwycięstwo. W pokoju zwierzeń: Kayla '''Kayla: '''Ona świruje, skąd przyszedł jej pomysł, by jeździć na tygrysie? Na drodze ''Nina postanowiła obudzić miśka. Przyniosła trochę miodu znalezionego w lesie, oraz kamień. Posmarowała go miodem, oraz przymocowała do linki na patyku. Potem wsiadła na niedźwiedzia i czekała na efekty. Miś sie obudził oraz zaczął gonić kamień, a co z tym idzie - biec. '' '''Sandy: '''Dobrze że wpadłaś na jakiś pomysł, ale co będzie jak misiek zje kamień? '''Nina: '''Nie zje, nie ma na tyle mocnych zębów. Misiek próbuje ugryźć kamień. '''Nina: '''Ohh!!! Zatrzymaliśmy się ''Nina zabiera kamień niedźwiedziowi. Ten wpada w szał. '' '''Nina: '''Oł! Musimy wiać. ''Sandy i Nina uciekają przed miśkiem. '' '' Przed dróżką Kolejne osoby dotarły i wylosowały kolejne zwierzęta. Jake wylosował zebrę, Carolina wylosowała antylopę, Matt wylosował krowę, a AJ strusia. Na brzegu znalazł się Roberto. '' '''Roberto: '''Dawać mi tu szybko losowanie! ''Podchodzi do automatu, oraz z złością. Wylosowuje numer 1 '' '''Roberto: '''O tak! Jedynka, pewnie najlepsza! '''Victoria: '''Jedynka to... KUCYK! ''Pojawia się kucyk! '' '''Roberto: '''COOOOOOO? To są chyba jakieś żarty! '''Victoria: '''Nie, nie, to nie są żarty, musisz na nim przebyć całą drogę! W pokoju zwierzeń: Roberto '''Roberto: '''Mam nadzieje że moi znajomi zrozumieją jak się czułem w tej sytuacji! Na brzegu: reszta ''Na brzegu znalazł się Lyl i Davis który płynęli na papugorybie. '' '''Lyl: '''Czy ja kiedyś pozbędę się tych papug? '''Victoria: '''Nie, losujesz! ''Lyl losuje numerek. Pada na 29 a to wąż. '' '''Lyl: '''Co wąż? Niby jak mam na nim przebyć drogę? '''Victoria: '''Improwizuj ''Przybywa Emily oraz Maia. '' '''Emily: '''Wohoo! Czułam się jak ryba w wodzie. '''Maia: '''Dawaj mi tą maszynę. ''Maia wylosowuje pusty numer. '' '''Maia: '''Co? Brak numeru? '''Victoria: '''Musisz z kimś innym. '''Maia: '''Ale z kim? '''Davis: '''Ej! Hello! Ja tu jeszcze jestem. '''Maia: '''O nie! O nie! W życiu. '''Victoria: '''Możesz się poddać na tym etapie. '''Maia: '''OK, byle bym nie musiała z nim przebywać. ''Davis losuje i nie trafia nic. Emily losuję oraz wylosowuje numer 22 '' '''Victoria: '''Dwudziestka dwójka to... Kot! ''Pojawia się Kot! Z torby Emily wyłazi Śnieżynka. Zaczyna się gryźć z drugim kotem! '' '''Emily: '''O nie! O nie! '''Victoria: '''Co... ty cały czas miałaś kota... '''Emily: '''Tak, przepraszam nie wywalaj mnie. '''Victoria: '''Nie wywalę cię (szeptem) chociaż... '''Emily: '''Pozbędę się kotka, tylko mnie zostaw '''Victoria: '''OK, tylko chce go już nie widzieć więcej. W pokoju zwierzeń: Emily '''Emily: '''Tak naprawdę się go nie pozbędę Na szlaku ''Matt wysunął się na przód, a za nim jest AJ na strusiu i Roberto na kucyku. '' '''Roberto: '''Ugh! Nie znoszę tego kucyka! '''AJ: '''A ja z chęcią bym jeździła na nim '''Roberto: '''Jak można lubić takie coś? '''AJ: '''Wiesz, ja bardzo lubię My Little Pony, jestem ich wierną fanką! '''Roberto: '''WTF!? '''AJ: '''Nie wiesz że AJ to skrót od AppleJack? '''Roberto: '''Spaduwa poniachu! '''AJ: '''Sam spadaj! Ja wygram ten wyścig! '''Roberto: '''Nie, to ja tu jestem sportowcem ''Roberto wysuwa się na przód, a tam Matt męczy się z krową. '' '''Matt: '''No dawaj wiem, że umiesz szybciej! ''Krowa jest nieposłuszna, a za nią pojawia się Roberto. Zła krowa kopie go i ten leci wysoko! '' '''Roberto: '''Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt!!! ''Tymczasem Nina i Sandy dotarły wreszcie do ostatniego punktu czyli góry. '' '''Victoria: '''Witajcie, już w ostatniej części tego wyścigu. Tym razem nie będzie losowań, bo ja sama wam wybrałam ptaki. '''Nina: '''Oh! Proszę tylko by to tym razem nie bolało. '''Victoria: '''Nina i Sandy, obie macie Pelikana. ''Pojawiają sie pelikany. '' '''Nina: '''Wątpię by nas uniosły. ''Przybywają Matt, AJ, Jake oraz Carolina. '' '''Jake: '''Jeszcze nie jest za późno? '''Victoria: '''Nie, jeszcze nikt nie wystartował! '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Uff! '''Victoria: '''AJ, Jake oraz Carolina, dostajecie Tukany. ''Pojawiają się tukany. '' '''AJ: '''Dobra, to jak mamy się teraz dostać? '''Victoria: '''To wy macie wymyśleć! ''Sandy podchodzi do pelikana oraz otwiera mu dziób. Wkłada tam głowę, a ptak zamyka dziób. '' '''Sandy: '''Aaaa! Pomocy, to coś chce mnie zjeść! ''Pelikan próbuje pofrunąć na górę. '' '''Nina: '''Sandy! Poczekaj! '''Sandy: '''OK '''Nina: '''Ten ptak frunie na górę, zostań tak chwilę. '''Jake: '''Musimy coś zrobić! ''Nagle przybiega Lyl. '' '''Lyl: '''Jestem! '''Victoria: 'Świetnie Lyl, mam dla ciebie zwierze. '''Lyl: '''Tak? '''Victoria: '''Toooo... PAPUGA! ''Pojawia się papuga! '' '''Lyl: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEE! ''Papuga podlatuje do niego i gryzie jego włosy. '' '''Lyl: '''Aaaaaaaaaa! Moje włosy, ratujcie moje piękne włosy! ''Papuga leci w górę. '' '''AJ: '''Lyl! Dawaj! Ta papuga leci w kierunku szczytu góry! Może się nam udać. '''Lyl: '''OK, ale co z moimi włosami? '''Jake: '''Uratuje się później. ''Zaczął się pomiędzy nimi wyścig. Czy pelikan z Sandy w dziobie, czy papuga które niezwykle uwielbia włosy Lyl'a. Pelikan miał przewagę przez papugą, jednak w pewnym momencie zrobił postój na w dziurze. Papuga z Lyl'em wyprzedziła pelikana. '' '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Nieee! Leć dalej! '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Tak dawaj dalej! Wygramy to! ''Lyl i papuga była już coraz bliżej szczytu. Myśleli że zwycięstwo było już pewne, podczas gdy z drzewa wyskoczył Roberto i stanął na szczycie góry! '' '''Roberto: '''O tak! Mówiłem że wygram ten wyścig. ''Nagle przylatuje Victoria w helikopterze! '' '''Victoria: '''Przerażające Pumy wygrywają! '''Przerażające Pumy: '''Wohoo! '''Victoria: '''Papugi, spotykamy się na ceremonii, będziecie musieli dzisiaj pozbyć się jednej osoby. W pokoju zwierzeń: Lyl '''Lyl: '''Jeszcze się zemszczę papudze! Za moje piękne włosy! Na ceremonii ''Wszyscy z drużyny byli już na ceremonii. Nagle przybywa Victoria z nowym szefem - Andy'm. '' '''Victoria: '''Dziś po raz pierwszy będziecie mogli posmakować tych cudownych, egzotycznych pianek! Mmm... Przejdźmy do eliminacji. Oddaliście głosy na różne osoby, jednak jedna osoba dziś dostała więcej głosów od reszty. Bezpieczni są . Maia Jake AJ oraz Caroline! ''Wszyscy dostali pianki. '' '''Victoria: '''Został Lyl i Davis. Lyl - no-life, który o dziwu nie męczy się przy bieganiu. Oraz Davis - Bimberek, Justinek i co tam jeszcze, który nawet nie wie, że JB to jest wstyd! '''Davis: '''ODWOŁAJ! '''Victoria: '''A wypada dziś . . . . . . . . . . . . . Davis! '''Davis:''' '''Nieeeeeeeeeeee! Osz ty! Pewnie jesteście zazdrośni, bo ja mam talent a wy nie! '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Ouuuh! Idź już! '''Victoria: '''Mają rację, Szef zaprowadzi cie do armaty. '''Davis: '''Nigdzie nie pójde! ''Szef bierze go na plecy oraz zabiera go do armaty wstydu. Wsadza go, oraz Victoria jest gotowa do wystrzelenia. '' '''Victoria: '''Ostatnie słowa '''Davis: '''Tak... Baby, baby, baby, oh Like Baby, baby, baby, no Like Baby, baby, baby, oh ''Victoria wystrzela armatę! '' '''Davis: '''Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa '''Victoria: '''I tak zakończyliśmy kolejny odcinek fascynującego show, pełnego bólu i porażek. Sojusze, wrogowie, kłótnie, coraz więcej rzeczy się tu dzieje. Zobaczycie to wszystko w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki